1. Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for controlling a current drawn from an adapter. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to techniques for controlling a current drawn from an adapter by a computer system.
2. Related Art
Computer systems such as laptop computers are increasingly being manufactured with chips capable of substantially raising their power demands for short periods of time (e.g., by entering a “turbo” mode). When these chips enter a high power demand state, the required power may temporarily exceed the rated output power of the laptop adapter.
Typically, the current drawn from the adapter by the computer system is controlled with a current control loop that uses an integrator which, due to the accuracy required, often has a slow response time relative to the speed at which the chips can increase their current demands. Due to this relatively slow response time, the set point of the current control loop may have to be lowered from the rated output power of the adapter, preventing the computer system from using the full output capabilities of the adapter.
Furthermore, a faster current control loop such as one using a comparator typically cannot achieve the necessary accuracy to regulate the current drawn from the adapter to a desired steady-state value. Additionally, using a faster control loop to regulate the current from the adapter to the steady-state value may prevent the full current output capabilities of the adapter from being used.
Hence, use of computer systems may be facilitated by improvements related to controlling a current drawn from an adapter by a computer system.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.